


Brave

by joannemay19



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Hayffie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannemay19/pseuds/joannemay19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie Trinket wasn’t the bravest person in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is my first English fic and it's probably so bad. Please feedback to me and tell my mistakes nicely... Thanks! :)  
> 2\. Hayffie 'cause i love them so much <3  
> 3\. Everything and everyone belong to Suzanne Collins. I just play with them. ;)

To be honest; Effie Trinket wasn’t the bravest person in the world.  Effie wasn’t the most kind hearted or smartest. She wasn’t the most beautiful woman he has ever met...

She wasn’t the best. She wasn’t perfect.

He knew it. He knew that she has a lot of flaw and he could find a hundred reasons to not like her. God knows, he was good at finding excuses, isn’t he? But the point is, he couldn’t explain this situation even to himself. _This._

Which is Effie Trinket is sleeping in his bed, at the five o’clock in night. And naked. Totally naked, without her wig and her fancy outfit. And with the most peaceful face she has. Not nervous, not excited, not hurried... Peaceful. _And beautiful_ , he admitted it to himself.

Of course, she wasn’t the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He wouldn’t admit that he thinks she is while looking her right now. Not even to himself.

He wanted to escape. He wanted to get up, walk to his room and pretend that it never happened in the morning. He wanted to pretend like he didn’t feel so lost when their last tribute was killed. Like he didn’t drink until he can’t walk straight. Like he didn’t come to Effie’s room in midnight and didn’t tell her that he wants her...

He wanted to pretend like she didn’t kiss him. And he didn’t kissed her back. And then, he didn’t sleep with her.

Because there isn’t any reason in the world for Haymitch Abernathy like Effie Trinket. She wasn’t the most perfect woman... Not for him.

But slowly, the sun rose. He was awake, she was sleeping, naked, beautiful and peaceful...

And finally when she opens her eyes, he didn’t escape.

She wasn’t the bravest woman he has ever met... But she was brave enough to smile him.


End file.
